


Catch and Rescue

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, Gen, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Torture, one chapter, worried brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enemy of Mycroft's wants information that Mycroft isn't willing to hand out. That is, until they kidnap his brother and proceed to torture him. Will Mycroft give up the information to save his brother? Or is there a way to get Sherlock and keep the information a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jon-pertwee-is-awesome.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jon-pertwee-is-awesome.tumblr.com).



> I thought of Catch and Release, then decided to change it to Rescue since Sherlock is rescued.

Mycroft Holmes occupied a minor position in the British government. Okay, so maybe that wasn't quite true. But that information is classified and if you knew, you'd have to be killed. Anyhow, the position Mycroft occupied allowed him access to plenty of top secret information. Unfortunately, having this information often put those closest to him at risk. But as he and Sherlock always insisted, caring is not an advantage. If he didn't care for anyone, then no one could get hurt because of him. But he couldn't help it. Sherlock was his brother. He loved his baby brother, even if he didn't show it in conventional ways. But that all ruined everything one Tuesday afternoon.

Sherlock hadn't been around for a few days, but Mycroft hadn't heard anything from John or Lestrade. He assumed his brother was fine and would be coming by when he finished whatever case was keeping him busy now. But days turned into weeks and he started to worry. The worry intensified as Greg and John rushed into his office that Tuesday.

"Have you seen Sherlock?" John asked, looking around as though the detective should be in the room somewhere there. 

"No, I haven't. I presumed he was solving cases or some such activity with you," Mycroft replied, looking between the two.

"He's been missing for the past couple of weeks. No one's seen him. We checked the drug dens and everything. No sign," Lestrade told him.

Mycroft was silent for a moment before opening his laptop. He ran through various levels of security and cameras to find out where Sherlock had last been seen. Then he noticed an important email that had come through a few minutes ago.

    

Well, well, look what we have here. You really should have given me the information when I asked, darling. Now poor Sherly will have to pay until you give me what I want. Ta, deary! -JM

That's what had happened then. Moriarty had gotten to Sherlock and kidnapped him, taken him somewhere to be tortured until Mycroft gave up whatever information he had. Mycroft knew he had to save his brother, but he'd have to be careful. He couldn't reveal the information he had, but he couldn't just let Sherlock suffer. He ran an image search and discovered the possible locations as well as the name of the man in the picture with Sherlock.

"Serbia," Mycroft whispered. "They're in Serbia. Moriarty is at work again. He's kidnapped Sherlock and will have him tortured until I give him the top secret information I have."

"We have to go get him!" Lestrade insisted.

John nodded. "Let's go!" he agreed.

The pair rushed out the door, though Mycroft was a few paces behind them. They all boarded a plane, Mycroft's personal jet of course, and headed for Serbia. When they arrived, Mycroft ensured someone was waiting for them to give them proper attire for Serbia. They dressed in warmer clothes and headed for the most likely area for the underground holding cell to be. 

"In here," Mycroft told them. "You two will get rid of the guards. I'll handle the man with Sherlock."

John and Lestrade nodded, heading off to take care of any guards around the building. Mycroft went into the room and took a seat. It killed him to see his brother being abused like this, but he couldn't act right away. He spoke Serbian with the torturer until he managed to get the man to leave, then stepped forward.

"Sherlock, we're taking you home. I'll get you medical attention and hygiene for you at home," Mycroft murmured. He managed to pick the locks and got Sherlock out to the plane. Sure enough, John and Lestrade soon joined him.

"I'll give him medical attention for the wounds," John assured them, tending to Sherlock's torture marks as the plane took them back to England.

"Sherlock," Mycroft murmured at one point during the flight, while Greg and John were asleep. "I do hope you realise that I do care for you. You will always be my younger brother. I will always be here for you."

Sherlock just smiled softly, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain in his back. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
